This invention relates generally to expandable syringes and to sprinkler caps which may be used therewith.
Vaginal douche devices, and particularly vaginal syringes are well known in the art and in commerce. One general form of syringe includes a substantially flat bag which may be expanded by filling with water or other appropriate liquid. After the liquid has been placed in the bag, a nozzle is inserted into the filling spout of the bag so that the apparatus may be used as a syringe. The expanded bag may be depressed to assist in urging the liquid from the bag, and through the nozzle. One particular syringe of this general description is known as the "Shy" douche device.
While syringes of the above described general type have been used for some considerable length of time and have achieved some commercial success, there are several problems inherent in the design of this type of prior art syringe. Generally, once the nozzle is inserted into the syringe, there is no means for controlling the flow of liquid from the syringe and through the nozzle. When there is pressure because of the introduction of a quantity of liquid under pressure into the syringe, it is possible to inadvertently dispense the liquid upon insertion of the nozzle into the syringe. The flat bags have also been difficult to manipulate in completely expelling liquid and in filling operations. With some syringes, sprinkler caps are used as in flushing exterior skin areas. Those sprinkler caps which have included covers permanently secured to the cap have not operated well. Typically, they have been formed of resilient materials such as soft plastics which have orientation memory. That is to say that they have tended to return to one position once flexed to another whereupon the user must manually hold or fasten the cover in its tensed position.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved expandable syringe.
It is another general object of the invention to provide an improved sprinkler cap for a receptacle such as an expandable syringe.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an expandable syringe with valve means for controlling the flow of liquid between the syringe bag and nozzle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an expandable syringe with valve means for the type described that is simple to construct and operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide an expandable syringe with an improved expandable bag.
Another object of the invention is to provide an expandable bag for a syringe that may be easily filled with liquid and from which liquid may be easily expelled.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved sprinkler cap for an expandable syringe or receptacle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sprinkler cap of the type first described with a permanently attached cover that may be positioned in both closed and open positions without spring back tendency, and which is also simple and economic in construction and easy to operate.